Boy-Who-Bullies
by Rurik Scozzafava
Summary: This is a what if, and not really related or anything, but even if Hermione had been PMSing on Harry, this snippet and many in HBP, I think Hermione was taken for granted and I wanted to show that Hermione can be bad too, if she wants to. This clears the misunderstanding regarding Hermione's feelings about the Potions book, because frankly, I am on Hermione's side on that.


**This is a what if… a possibility and I dedicate this fic to my favourite character Hermione, who had been misunderstood by many in HBP. People think that she's being a right git to Harry because she is jealous of that Potions book. And here is where Hermione stand up to pathetic bullying. I have experienced it, so I know **_**how**_** it feels. And Hermione here will represent me.**

**This fic is inspired from Defending Hermione Jean Granger in Half Blood Prince in subtle signs essay. You should read it, it's pretty good.**

"… and then there was another flash of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages.

Hermione had not cracked a smile during this anecdote, and now turned an expression of wintery disapproval upon Harry.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potions book of yours?" she asked.

Harry frowned at her.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"

"Was it?"

"Well… yeah, it was, but so what?"

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" said Harry, preferring not to answer the rest of the question.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic-approved," said Hermione. "And also," she added, as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, "because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

Both Harry and Ron shouted her down at once.

"It was just a laugh!" said Ron, upending a ketchup bottle over his sausages. "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" said Hermione. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," said Ron, shrugging, "it's their kind of thing. And, er -"

"My dad," said Harry. He had only just remembered.

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together.

"My dad used this spell," said Harry. "I – Lupin told me."

This last part was not true; in fact, Harry had seen his father use the spell on Snape, but he had never told Ron and Hermione about that particular excursion into the Pensieve. Now, however, a wonderful possibility occurred to him. Could the Half-Blood Prince possibly be -?

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry," said Hermione, "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."

Harry stared at her. With a sinking feeling, he too remembered the behavior of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron came to his aid.

"That was different," he said robustly. "They were abusing it, Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione," he added, pointing a sausage at her sternly, "because he's better than you at Potions -"

There was silence for a minute.

"Oh." Hermione said so coldly, so coldly that Harry and Ron both froze, staring at her impassive expression, but Harry could see in those chocolate brown eyes – rage was swirling in them.

Hermione suddenly smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You're right Ron, I am jealous of Harry, the boy-who-bullies. The boy-who-cheats-and-earn-praise-because-he-hadn't-done-anything-with-his-hardwork. Perfect conclusion Ron, you're getting smarter these days." Hermione forked a piece of sausage and ate it.

Harry looked at her with a mixture of hurt, anger and disbelief. Ron gaped at her frosty look; he was quick with his aggressive retort, "What are you-"

"Harry," Hermione cut off Ron so rudely like he didn't exist at all, "you know, you remind me of bullies in my primary school – but that's okay, your potions book is amazing right? You don't have to leave that habit. I will just have to stay away from the bully. It's a shame I even fancy a guy like you."

"Hermione you're crossing the line," Ginny, who had been listening in, spoke angrily. Hermione blinked at him.

"Am I?" Hermione said softly, eerily, "You have never seen _this_ side of me, I guess? But Harry really does remind me of those who bullied me so much, that I feel like I can't even breathe in his presence."

Hermione nodded at her simple conclusion and went away just like that.

Ron and Ginny continued gaping at her back, and then turned to Harry.

"Didn't know this girl was this mental. Bullying, she calls it." Ron shook his head, now going back to his sausage. Harry knew better, he hadn't seen Hermione like that – never. And Hermione was seriously pissed off. Harry felt a metallic taste in his tongue, his appetite suddenly vanishing when he remembered the times Dudley used to bully him. The sneer on his father's face in Snape's memory, enjoying his anguish. Hermione was bullied and she was comparing him to her bullies.

Harry felt sick, feeling like he could puke anytime. He pushed away his food.

"I am not hungry." Harry muttered, getting off of his seat. He ignored Ron and Ginny's calls as he walked out of the Great Hall, looking for Hermione. He caught her quite soon, talking to Luna.

"Hey Hermione-"

"Luna," Hermione cut off Harry like he didn't exist, "Tell me your story – about all those Ravenclaws who bullied you and hid your shoes and made fun of you."

"It was awful," Luna murmured dreamily, "but I managed it."

"Oh really? That's awful, you know, once a boy threw my book in the well, and it was my first copy my dad bought me of Pride and Prejudice…" Hermione said shakily, patting Luna on the shoulder and steered her to walk away from the stiff Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, running behind her. No… not acceptable, Ron can be angry with him, but Hermione to ignore his presence all together…

It hurt. Bad.

"Hermione!"

"What Potter? Can't you see you are causing ruckus?" Hermione snapped coolly, glaring at him like she didn't know at all.

Harry almost crumbled when she looked like that, using his last name.

"I was wrong," Harry spoke heavily, guiltily. "I was wrong with what I did. I never… never thought of it like that!"

"Thinking and doing are very much correlated." Hermione said nastily, turning around.

"HERMIONE! Please! I will never do that. I have been bullied too, and I know what it feels like… I'm so sorry I made you feel like that Hermione. I never thought, it was insensitive on my part. Please, just listen to me – I'll never do that again." Harry said brokenly, realizing he was actually trembling, terror of losing Hermione as a friend ran a chill down his spine.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, her cold inexpressive face slowly melting to guilt and pain.

"I am sorry Harry. I shouldn't have said all that. But something Ron said… snapped in me. Memories of bullies came up flashing in my head… and I started comparing them to you. I… just lost it. I didn't mean it either. You are not like that." Hermione sighed, rubbing her head and offering a smile to Luna as he waved and walked away.

Harry looked up at her gratefully. Hermione couldn't control it anymore and jumped and hugged him.

"I missed this Harry, true to his faults and morals. The greatest wizard I've ever known." Hermione said teasingly, hugging him tightly. Harry sighed in relief, breathing in her flowery… hair?

"What is this scent?" Harry asked roughly, smelling the calming smell more. Hermione let go of him, and Harry broke off reluctantly as she blushed.

"It's my shampoo. I've used it ever since Dad brought it for entering in Hogwarts celebration. Does it… smell bad?" Hermione asked hesitantly, sniffing her hair.

"Oh no, no. It's a nice scent – just noticed it now." Harry murmured, remembering the scent in the Potions classroom.

"Oh." Hermione nodded.

Harry just remembered something, "You said you fancy me back then."

Hermione blushed, "I don't remember." She muttered and turned around to walk away.

Harry followed back with an astonished smile.


End file.
